Infamy
by Glo15Bug
Summary: (Open-Group Story) "We'd of had bigger problems on our hands than a little car jacking, because I wasn't gonna stop." The redhead next to him tightened his grip on the door-frame. "You're crazy, Hitsugaya." Toshiro smirked hitting the gas again. Ichigo let out a startled grunt as his step brother slammed on the brakes. "Rangiku Matsumoto." She chimed. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to: My little sister, for helping me pick which characters to use for this! **

* * *

><p>Rangiku giggled spinning around Gin once again allowing her white dress to flow around her. She knew the short white-haired man standing in the corner watched murderously. Why should she care? This was her big day wasn't it? Let the wedding crasher watch. She pursed her lips with a daring blaze in her sky blue eyes and met the turquoise for a fraction of a second before Gin's lips pressed against hers and Jushiro and Shuunsui kicked him and his fire haired accomplice out. She wrapped and arm around Gin's neck and looked over his shoulder one last time at Trouble being shooed from her wedding reception. If things didn't work out between her and Gin, maybe she'd give him a little shout out.<p>

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Toshiro?!" Ichigo snarled at his step-brother. In response, he rolled his turquoise eyes and ran his thumb over the iron of his revolver.<p>

"We could've had at the bride's maids and the booze if you hadn't stood there oogling at the bride!" Gritting his teeth, the shorter man kept silent. He knew that woman. He'd known her for a long time. He figured she'd know him for all the time she visited him while he slept. For some reason though, he always imagined himself as the one holding her while she donned that white dress.

* * *

><p>~A Year Later~<br>Toshiro let out a hoot of pleasure forcing the metal gas pedal to the floor and rolling the driver side window down, enjoying the wind in his snowy hair. Ichigo laughed beside him glancing back at the cops nipping on their tails.

"Better get a move on, Whitey. Don't want mama to catch us in the county jail, do we?" He snickered. The red head's snickering turned to a grunt of displeasure when Toshiro crazily jerked on the wheel, spinning the car around to face the officers on the wide dirt road. He waited a whole three seconds before slamming on the gas pedal again and laughing as they screeched to escape his path. Watching them shrink from the rear window, Ichigo finally glared at his brother hauling off and forcing his fist into his stepbrother's arm.

"You stupid? What would you have done had they not moved?" He snarled. Toshiro shrugged.

"We'd of had bigger problems on our hands than a little car jacking, because I wasn't gonna stop." The redhead next to him tightened his grip on the door frame.  
>Looking ahead, Toshiro blinked spotting a petite violet eyed woman with a swollen eye and cut up face and arms standing in the middle of the road, supporting someone who easily doubled her small stature. As the distance between them closed, he realized with a jolt the fire haired man she supported sported a bullet wound in the back of his head hanging pressed limply against her shoulder. He slowly turned familiar brown eyes up. Ichigo. With a sharp intake of breath, Toshiro slammed on the brakes, nearly sending the real Ichigo through the windshield for lack of seat-belts.<p>

"What?!" He exclaimed glaring over at his brother, panting almost as heavily and the white-haired driver. Toshiro shook uncontrollably as the two on the road vanished.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo demanded, worriedly. His younger step-brother jerked and forced his breathing under control.

"What?" He snapped back, carefully analyzing the dirt path in front of them. She was gone as was the horrific image of his step-brother.

"You're crazy, Hitsugaya." Toshiro shrugged, hitting the gas again, attempting to force that image from his burning mind.

* * *

><p>Rangiku pouted tugging on her husband's wrist.<p>

"You disappear again and I won't be here when you decide to get back." Gin turned a vivid blue eye in her direction. He scoffed disbelievingly and pulled his arm free.

"I'll be back sometime soon." His wife pushed her bottom lip out watching the screen door slam.

"I won't be here, Ichimaru!" She irritably shouted after him. The black car purred loudly as the silver-haired man kicked up a wave of dust as he sped away. Without much thought or care, the honey-blonde pulled the gold band from her slender finger and dropped it, enjoying the chink! it made when it slipped between the dilapidated floor boards and tapped the primitive plumbing on its way down. Spinning and stomping to their bedroom, Rangiku pulled her suitcase from behind the white door and tossed what little things she owned in it. She pulled the pink scarf he'd given her around her neck and tied it neatly as a reminder to never marry again. Pulling her old poetry notebook into her fingers, she left the tiny run down shack and began her trek for the nearest town where her Moma lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Has anyone seen the newest rendition of Bonnie and Clyde on Lifetime? Couple things were off, but I loved it. Especially the soundtrack. Which is where I got the idea for a HitsuMatsu version. I was originally going to do Grimmjow and Karin, but decided that Grimmjow wouldn't make a very good 'Clyde.' Hope you enjoyed this so far. <strong>

**Give me suggestions! I'm not doing this as an exact to their story, so I plan on straying from the original, so let the ideas flow! I want to see how well doing an open 'group' project turns out. Private message me if you've got an idea! I plan to give credit to anyone who helps! :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

For the third time that day, Ichigo let out a startled grunt as his step brother slammed on the brakes. This time for an actual reason, however. Toshiro rolled the car forward a few feet and called out to a very beautiful woman in a black dress and pink scarf tied around her throat.

"Need a ride?" He asked, finally, since she hand't seemed to notice them. The blonde jumped and flipped her wavy hair out of what were revealed to be a pair of stunning sky blue eyes. They narrowed slightly at the sight of two men stopping for her, but apparently pushed it away when she opened the back door. Before sliding in, she spoke and took the red head by complete shock.

"I'm not sleepin' with either one of ya. I'll shoot ya both if one of ya tries somthin'." He caught the dirty smirk his brother's face flashed with before he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks for the warnin'. If it were anyone but my brother or I, you'd have to be worried. I'd never touch a lady against her will and Ichigo wouldn't know what to do with one even if he had the chance." She shut the door and smirked at the two men in the front seat looking from one to the other before sliding towards them.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." She chimed with a flash of white teeth. Ichigo glared out the window, ignoring his brother's comment and the blonde's introduction. The car glided forward as smooth as a dirt road could be.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He heard his brother reply. "That's my step-brother Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro pointed a thumb at the red-head. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" Rangiku eagerly responded, giggling and twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger when Toshiro replied. _Since when does that albino idiot talk like that? Especially to a living human woman?_ Ichigo rolled his eyes sullenly glancing over at the two hitting it off next to him.

"Hey!" The redhead jumped at her sudden outburst. "You two crashed my wedding last fall!" She growled, good naturedly glaring at them. Toshiro uncharacteristically laughed and nodded.

"That was you?" Ichigo questioned, eyeing her warily. _What kind of married woman would travel down an empty back road alone?_ She nodded.

"Where's your husband?" Toshiro frowned, looking and acting more like himself. Rangiku snorted glancing at the passing trees out the window.

"Who knows? I watched him leave and didn't bother waiting around again." She shrugged playing with her bare left hand absently. Ichigo gazed at her distrustfully. Something about her was off, though he couldn't place it. His eyes moved to his brother. Surprise and shock wasn't enough to describe the emotion the redhead felt at the moment. The usually sullen, only-happy-when-he-sped-off-in-a-fast-vehicle step-brother wore a grin Ichigo had never seen before.

"Where are ya headed?" He asked, turning turquoise eyes to the intoxicating sky blue, the owner of whom nearly rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I was headed to my Moma's house in the next town over." Toshiro nodded.

"What if I showed you around a little bit after you get settled in?" He questioned, glancing at her, pulling his cockiest grin from nowhere. Her face flushed for a second before she grinned.

"Better not stand me up, Hitsugaya." Rangiku replied with a slight nervous edge to her voice.

"You can count on me, Matsumoto."

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's the best idea to be gallivanting around with a Hitsuagya! Do you know their reputation in this town?" The shorter woman reprimanded her daughter. Rangiku pouted running her fingers through her hair.<p>

"I never said I was gonna marry him! We're just going out for a bit of fun!" She smirked running her fingers over freshly glossed lips to wipe away the access. She eyed herself in the mirror, ajusting a few delicate curls and pursing blood red lips before a rap on the door came. Matsumoto squeaked, spinning sky blue irises to the sound.

"Just be careful, eh, Rani." Her mother pleaded to the younger woman who was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda like the way this is coming along! Also, it's an open story, guys, any ideas you have I can put in here! Or if you wanna do a cover or artwork for the story, that'd be fantastic too! I fully plan on giving credit to every one who participates! I've already gotten some reviews from <strong>

**Kobato, **

**Hitsugaya Fiore-chan, and one other person! I'm sorry! You weren't signed in, so it came up as guest! Thank you so much! If you guys have any ideas for their big date in the next chapter PM me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So to the amazing writing fuel, Kobato and Hitsugaya Fiore-chan, You guys are awesome. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy. Kobato, you gave me an awesome idea, I really hope you like where this is going and can help me with this little new thing I have going. Eventually, it will be IchiRuki, but for now, Orihime will have his attention for a little bit. **

**Also, halobeast-117, my sister thought it was awesome too! Seems great minds think alike, eh? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rangiku's eyes watched, completely entranced by the man standing on the stage in front of her, singing like she'd never heard. Against her will, she melted under the cool gaze of his turquoise eyes. Too soon, the song came to a halt. His white teeth shined as he sat back down next to her.<p>

"Not too bad, Hitsugaya." She smirked taking another sip of champagne. He grinned taking a sip of his own. He stood and offered a hand to her as the band started up again.

"Dance with me?" He grinned cockily. Matsumoto pursed her lips and accepted his hand after a moment's deliberation.

"So why did you ask me?" Rangiku's curiosity slipped. Toshiro turned his turquoise irises downward with a shy grin, new to the blonde in front of him as they continued their comfortable glide across the floor. "I am still technically a married woman." She finished the thought taking a white tooth to her bottom lip.

"I knew you were something special." He muttered, almost awkwardly. "I couldn't just let you get out of my car and walk away forever." He remarked, tightening his grip around her waist, almost protectively. Her fingers tightened around the dirty white fabric of his worn dress shirt and slowly pulled him down to her level. He looked flustered and confused for a moment before his eyes slammed shut as she pressed her lips to his. His already tightened grip nearly crushed her by the time he let go. She smirked at him and his starry-eyed expression. "How could any man walk away from you without going insane, Miss Matsumoto?" He whispered into her hair spinning them in another slow circle. The music abruptly ended as the doors to the speakeasy slammed open and police swarmed the place.

"We're here for a TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Both Matsumoto and Histugaya froze before tailing the other out the back door. They found themselves surrounded. Rangiku's white haired date roughly shoved her into the building's wall, slamming and open hand into the brick by her honey curls causing a shocked squeal to escape her gloss lips. She shivered as his lips ran along her jawline and his teeth scratching her earlobe. Her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt, finding herself tangled in knots only he could undo.

"Better run, Matsumoto, I'll catch up with you a little later..." He breathed heavily into her ear before he was ripped away by the furious police. The stunned woman's legs gave out from under her and she slid to the ground, watching breathlessly her date roughly stuffed into the back of a police car.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A middle-aged officer questioned, offering her a hand up. Rangiku jumped and quickly took his hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"Why would I be?!" She indignantly snarled. "You interrupted a perfect moment!" She spat, futilely attempting to shove him away as she tried to ignore the lingering tingling her neck and ear felt. She shivered as she began the short walk home.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue sat at her desk excitedly typing her newest story for the front page, about a car thief caught with a busty blonde at a speakeasy the night before. A decently dressed man blocked her night from in front of the desk.<p>

"Can I hel-" Her words trailed off as her eyes grazed his figure. Perfect triangle. Broad shoulders. Attractively slim waist. Confidant stance. Cocky smirk. All muscle. Her eyes lifted to his face and mop of orange locks.

"Yes. You're Inoue?" He questioned, leaning towards her, teasing her nose with the scent of Old Spice and lemon. Her cheeks flushed when he flashed a set of white teeth. She nodded dumbly and fought desperately to find some shred of professionalism left. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He offered one hand and loosened his tie with the other.

"Orihime Inoue." The redhead muttered, airheadedly taking his hand and raising herself to her feet. Ichigo nodded and unbuttoned the top button.

"Forgive me, I just got off work and I hate how tight this shirt is." He chuckled, setting the woman across the table at ease.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo tapped his foot nervously before speaking.

"The story about Hitsugaya. Make it go away." He seriously pleaded, looking into her eyes with a begging hope that Inoue had never seen before. Intoxicated, she found her head nodding of its own accord before she could protest. Half a second later, she found herself in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Inoue." Her blush deepened and she couldn't bring herself to tell him off like she would've if it were anyone else. "Are you hungry?" He smirked abruptly pulling back, causing her to stumble and grip her desk to recover.

"Dinner?" She weakly asked. Ichigo's smirk widened into a dazzling grin and he nodded.

"I know this amazing little place..." Orihime's thoughts wandered as he talked, leading her away from her typewriter and the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, ANY ideas. I'm really excited about the list(Though still pretty small) of people helping me out and motivating me forwards. If you have an idea for this PM me or review it if you're not really concerned with it being a surprise. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO sorry! My month escaped me! I barely had time to think! Kobato, I liked your idea. I hope it pleases you! ;P **

**Also, to halobeast-117, not so hard, as she's coming back with a vengeance. Hitsugaya's 'story' isn't staying out of the papers for long. **

**Hitsugaya-Fiore-chan, you are a motivation! Thank you! :D**

**I feel sooo bad! I meant to update immediately and I failed miserably! Please accept this miserable peace offering and continue to give me ideas!**

**/NWkUqSqxLaU**

* * *

><p>Stepping into the county jail early the next morning, Rangiku was met by the awestruck gaze of some rookie officer with a 69 tattooed to his younger face. Sniffling, she stepped forward.<p>

"I-I'm here to see my husband." She whimpered, trying not to smirk at his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, miss. No one is allowed in to see any of the prisoners until after the trail tomorrow." Tears welled up in the actress's eyes and she almost completely broke down.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed, catching the inky haired kid off guard. He set his jaw and frowned reaching an awkward hand out. She turned wide blue eyes to him, hoping they looked somewhat pleading. His blush gave away her as victor.

Toshiro jumped to his feet in surprise, seeing a curvy figure stop in front of his cell door.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." She curtly greeted, darting her hands between the bars and pulling him towards her. His eyebrows raised in pleasure when her red lips found his, despite the metal obstruction.

"He gave me five minutes." He found it hard to concentrate with her breath teasing not even inches away from his lips. Something cold slid into his fingers, while their eyes stayed locked. "Use this to get out of here." She whispered slowly, enjoying at fire she'd managed to put into his eyes with just a little kiss. His gaze broke from hers down to the gun in his fingers.

"It's empty." He scowled. Rangiku jolted.

"I didn't know that. They won't either. Tonight across the creek behind the prison. There's a hole in the fence. You can get through. I'll be waiting." She whispered, leaning towards him again. He straightened and lifted his head, gazing down at her. Their lips met once again. Her fingers closed around the cold metal bars between them, holding herself upright while her knees protested her upright position. His tongue slid across her lower lip and taunted her teeth before she started fighting back, raising up on her tip toes to have better access. His hands slid lower down her back until his fingers lightly brushed the covered skin of her upper thighs. A gasp escaped her lips and she attacked him with even more want and fury.

"Time's up." The rookie's face turned purple when he caught sight of the two indecently enjoying each other. Slowly, they pulled apart and the two parted, slyly exchanging nonapoligetic glances.

* * *

><p>Orihime giggled at a smooth joke Ichigo cracked before taking another sip of her coffee and batting her eyes at him again. His long fingers rapped on the table as he fidgeted and chewed on the inside of his lip. The redhead across from him blushed, finding she couldn't take her eyes away from his large strong looking hands. She smirked at the greese and dirt stains smudged on his calloused hands.<p>

"What kinds of work do you have where you wear a suit and get greese all over your hands?" She finally asked. The rythmic tapping stopped and his face wheeled to hers.

"I'm on the higher end of a greese monkey type deal. I work with the cars; then I'm also the one who gets to go and test drive them for their owners. They don't like it when I get oil and greese all over their carseats." He replied smoothly, going back to his side whistling and tapping.

"Why do you want me to not write the Hitsugaya story?" Again, his tapping stopped, though instead of looking at her, his hand clenched into a fist and he stared at it.

"It's my fault his in the slammer." He muttered so quietly, Orihime strained to hear it. Her brown eyes widened, staring at Ichigo in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Your order!" A spritely voice sounded from beside them. Ichigo's head snapped up to the petite waitress. She grinned sweetly at Ichigo, with bright violet eyes and short raven locks.<p>

"Ah! Thank you!" Inoue giggled from in front of him. The sound of the newswriter's voice barely registered as he read the name tape on the right side of her chest. 'Rukia'.

"Mmhmm! Is there anything else I can get you?" He found himself slowly nodding, despite the fact that he honestly didn't need anything else. Her attention turned back to him, expectantly. "Sir?" She asked, looking into his face to find only a blush.

"Ichigo?" Orihime cut into his thoughts, ripping him from his stupor.

"J-just ketchup." He stuttered, looking away. Rukia giggled.

"I'll be right back then, Ichigo." His mind blanked again as she chimed his name.

* * *

><p><strong>To our newcomers, this is an open story, please give me ideas if you have any or review with feedback of any kind! Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"This is insane, Rangiku!" Rangiku's childhood friend, Renji Abarai, attempted to reason with her. She continued running through her room, packing various objects in a suitcase. She pulled her old suitcase from under the bed and jumped and when Renji cut into her train of thought loudly. "He's a criminal!" His pleads fell on deaf ears.

"I know him, Renji, I'll be fine." She flippantly responded, returning to the worn suitcase, she couldn't quite bring herself to open. Renji scowled.

"I've actually met him, Matsumoto." His worries fell on deaf ears. He followed her out the door of Mrs. Matsumoto's house. "He's bad news, Rani!" The taller man spun Rangiku around, desperately looking for any other reason to convince her to not go. She scowled.

"I said, I'll be fine!" She growled, pulling away and jumping into her mother's black car and driving away. Renji stared after the vehicle dejectedly.

"I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Toshiro swallowed heavily. Then he sprung. Darting his hands through the iron bars, he pulled 69 hard against the iron bloodying the kid's face and knocking the significantly taller rookie unconscious. Quietly and precisely, he lowered him to the ground, carefully taking the keys from the boy's belt. With a satisfying 'click' the door swung open. He stepped out into the dark hallway. He lightly toed two steps forward to the cell across from him. The twelve year old behind the bars stared up at him with wide eyes.<p>

"You just busted up his face." The kid almost shouted as his savior opened the door. Hitsugaya grimaced clamping his hand over the kid's mouth.

"And I just helped you escape. I won't do it again." He growled quietly into his ear. The child nodded. "Get out of here." He ordered. The sandy haired boy scrambled out of the cell. Toshiro blinked seeing the wall in front of him light up with his tall shadow in the middle. He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Don't move." A deep voice sounded angrily. Toshiro held perfectly still until he felt an arm on the shoulder. Using the skills his brother taught him, Toshiro lunged his elbow into the ribs of the person gripping his arm, then thrust his shoulder into the next closer guard. He fell into a rhythm, dancing around the untrained police. Dodge... left... kick to the knee. Dodge right, fist to the jaw. He twisted around the constantly moving light, staying to the shadows. The light dropped. Hitsugaya thrust the man on his arm aside and pulled the hand gun from the insentient novice on the floor. He began trekking down the hall when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"If you leave, I'm killing this kid." He looked over his shoulder. One of the guards Toshiro hadn't beaten held a firm grip on the sandy hair of the child the white haired escapee just freed. Time slowed as Hitsugaya's heart caught mid-beat.

"You'll be murdering an infant. How'll you ever look at any woman again?" He attempted to reason. The scruffy man chuckled.

"Oh, he won't be the first. Doubt he'll be the last." Sandy Hair, by this point, was hyperventilating.

"I don't wanna die." He begged. Toshiro twitched. Then he noticed the gun in the man's hand. Matsumoto's. He grabbed his side where he thought it was secure. Gone. With a sniff, Toshiro placed his hands at his hips and glanced at his feet.

"Shoot him." Toshiro sniffed running a finger under his nose, motioning to the kid to stay quiet. And still. Hitsugaya turned and started to walk away. He heard a satisfying click, then spun and fired once towards the sound. A loud thud told him he'd hit something.

"Now leave." He snapped irritably at the kid who followed him.

"I have nowhere to go." He muttered, keeping on his liberator's heels. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder.

"Anywhere but with me." Footsteps, closely behind him. Toshiro clenched his fists. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto grinned and opened the driver's door sliding over. Her smile dropped when a sandy haired kid slid in beside her.<p>

"Who is this?" She questioned, looking over the adolescent's head at a very frustrated looking Hitsugaya. He turned to the kid and growled at him.

"Get. In the. Back." Immediately, the boy obeyed, climbing over the seat and silently looking out the window and the vehicle lurched forward. Rangiku slid across the seat and trailed her hand over Toshiro's inner thigh.

"He's sleeping in the car. We're getting a hotel room." She rasped in his ear. The smirk on his face gave her the confidence to run her nose down the side of his neck, before resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! I'm not dead! I just really suck at writing lemons, and my life grabbed me by the ears and dragged my dumb ass through the dirt. Still trying to catch back up.. So. I'm going to put this here for you guys to hate on me with... Annnddd I feel horrible. You're all amazing. I'm going to use the hotel scene, it's just coming very. VERY slowly. :( I'm sorry!<strong>


End file.
